From dreams to Neverland
by Storyland
Summary: Mary was just a 14 years girl who always wanted to have an adventure and a better place in the world, but she was not only distend to go to Neverland.. but she was distend for something else too.
1. Weird stuff!

Just a girl, just a girl who changes everything..it was her destiny, meeting the boys, having an adventure, fighting with the pirates...Is this what she wanted? or the others?

''and what is number Seven Ms catterpild?''

''huh?!''i tough with confusion.

''oh..'' i started muttering''it's..uh..um..i guess it's..''

i got cut by my teacher.

''why don't you pay attention in my class?tell me what should i do?''

she turned to the black board and started talking and talking and talking and...THAT'S why i get bored of her classes..she's the most boring teacher in the world.

After a while, I realized that Mrs Loy was standing above of my head and staring at me and studying me! I just looked at the board and my friend explaining lesson 8.I looked at my watch and yawned,and said with myself ''just 15 more minutes..just..''

I got cut again ''Ms catterpild?'' ''I like to see you in my office after class''

Say what?! but what have I done!? I was just praying and calming myself for another 15 minutes, I haven't done anything wrong that I should be worry about. I even wrote all of those stupid boring homeworkds,OMG! what could it be?

I ignored all these questions and just nodded and said:

"sure'' and I was prepared to cry of anger!

when the school bell ringed, Anna and Hailey.. my best friend, gave me the look and giggled, so did I..After such a pathetic time, I deserved that laugh!

''I was about to sleep until..''

''She said: what is number eight?''Anna said with a little giggle after it.

''Actually, it was number seven!'' I said.

''Of course it was Mary, oh and don't forget that you have to see the face of your love in detention!.'' Hailey said with a ridiculous face.

''what detention are you talking about hail? don't get me wrong with yourself!''

''I'm not, OK?remember? you have to see Mrs Loy in her office, NOW!''

Oh no! All of my worries suddenly came back to me. what should I do now? I completely forget her and my distraction in classes.

''C'mon guys, do you think I forget Mrs Loyi? How can I? really, how can I.''

Anna raised an eyebrow and put her hands in her pocket and gave me a ? what was that rubbish in her hands? she opened it and showed it to me.''remember this Mar?''I read it and I was full of surprise! it was does she still have it?''I won't forget any of our memory, cause if I do, it looks like I'm throwing them away..''she read my mind.

''you gave me this when we were five or something right?''I said.

''no!'' she smirked ''I gave this to you when we were eight..or something! see! this is what I'm talking about, you even forget the closes and the best things you ever had in life. and you suppose to remember this Bitch Loyi? I don't think so, so go there and sow her you idiot!''

Wow! she's totally right, I almost forgot when we were sitting in a class she wrote that letter to me and said that will I be her friend or not. it was about four years ago. what a story.

I signed and gave Anna AND Hailey the look..and said nothing then i walk away and headed to Loyi's office. I was thinking of what she wanted from me and that kind of stuff, those weird stuff! that I realized that I was standing in front of her office.

I took a deep breath and knocked the door...and again...and again...she wasn't there yet but I knocked very loud again for sure, then I entered the room. I looked around but I didn't see her and anybody else. I was about to get happy that she forgot me and the distraction thing, that I noticed some weird posters and suspicious things around the room.

I peeked a little cause no one was there! I saw some fairy posters in her desk and on the wall! WOW! is that a treasure chest!? is that thing real in the jar? I step back from the room and I hit someone or something.

God bless me!


	2. Neverland

Just a girl, just a girl who changes everything..it was her destiny, meeting the boys, having an

adventure, fighting with the pirates...Is this what she wanted? or the others?


End file.
